In Her Arms
by Soul4Angel
Summary: Angel's POV right after "Surprise" (Companion to "Bliss")


~Thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback on the last fics  
~Mistakes are purely my fault...I'm not the world's greatest typist.   
~Feedback is much appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
In her Arms  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish   
Summary: Companion piece to "Bliss." Takes place directly after the end of "Surprise" from Angel's POV (I like living in season 2)  
Spoilers: "Surprise" and Angel" and probably the whole B/A history up to "Surprise" also, "Becoming"   
Author's Notes: From Angel's POV.  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost two hours had passed since my beloved fell asleep. Yet, I couldn't drift off quite yet. To be honest, I wanted to laugh out loud- dance- just jump up and down because I was so happy. I wanted to do a dance that I used to do when I was human- that's how happy and content I was at the moment.  
  
My beloved had made me happy- happier than I had ever remembered being in my entire, long, life. Buffy lay against my side, her arms wrapped around mine as she slept. I heard her softly whimper my name and quietly let out one soft snore before borrowing deeper into the right side of my arm.   
  
Her warm hands fit perfectly inside of my larger ones. At least one of each of our body parts were meeting- she warmed me deep down to my soul. Never had I felt more loved by this amazing woman. I felt as though I was still humming, still relaxing from the feeling of her love. The room smelled like my beloved- of rain and the sweet vanilla and flowers moisture of her body.   
  
I continue to think- even now, when I should be getting a few hours of sleep, my mind is constantly thinking back to our past. I knew she always thought that I was the cryptic guy- the guy who showed up once a month to give her warnings. I still feel as though she'll never understand why I had to be so cryptic.   
  
I was in love with her.  
  
Ever since I saw her walk down those steps of her high school, talking wildly to her friends, I had been in love with her. I had dreams of her, holding me with her long blonde hair flowing behind her. And then I had dreams of us making love- like we just did. My dream had come true.   
  
And now look at where we are. My dream has become reality- I was in her arms. Now, I'm thinking back to that fateful night- the night she found out about the demon inside of me. God, I never wanted that to happen- especially the way it happened and what was going on as it happened. I was kissing her- feeling her lips on mine. God, that must be heaven. Or at least, as close to heaven as I'm going to get.   
  
The look in her eyes- fear, panic, terror, and the scream that still echoes in my mind- I wanted to rewind time so that she never would find out. But time passed, and she accepted me. *All* of me.   
  
I remember our time spent together at the skating rink, when she kissed me as I wore my vampiric features. And then I am thinking back to the first time where she said that she loved me. That was right before I told her about Drusilla. But she still loved me- her love for me just continued to grow. And my love, respect, and dedication towards this amazing Slayer, person, and woman grew times 100.   
  
To my side, Buffy nestled even deeper into me, calming once she leaned her forehead against my arm. She was so calm. When in reality, she should be alert and on guard- vampire was right next to her. Yet, she could lower her defenses and let me in. Even now, it was amazing how she loved me. Just the fact that she *did* love me made me breathless. I was amazed- wanting to drown in her love.   
  
And now, when we woke up tomorrow morning, we would have to go back to real life once again. She would return to her duties as the Slayer and I would stand watch, protecting her life- ready at the moment to give my life for hers. However, I knew that now we could do anything, just as long as we were together. Just simply being wrapped within her arms gave me enough comfort to face anything.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The end!  
I know it was short, but I didn't want it to just go on and on. What'd ya think?  



End file.
